


Always Meet Your Idols

by Teuthida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hero Worship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Logic, possible consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Kenjirou knew that Yuuri had collapsed at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi a few weeks ago, but for him to be in seventh after the short program at All-Japan was just wrong.  Yuuri was the best skater in Japan!  Kenjirou should not be ahead of him after the short program!Kenjirou was going to fix this and help restore Yuuri's confidence.  No matter what it took.





	Always Meet Your Idols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> The consent in this fic could be considered a bit squiggly. Please see the end notes if you'd like more detail.

Kenjirou shook his head, angry. This was wrong. It was all wrong. Yuuri was in seventh place after the short program. Seventh! Sure, he'd collapsed at the Grand Prix Final, but Kenjirou had sources that said his family dog had died, and anyone would have a bad skate after that.

But seventh after the short program at All-Japan? It just wasn't right. Nobody in Japan was better than Yuuri. Nobody. Matsuda had outscored him slightly in the short program two years ago, but Yuuri had taken it back in the free skate by a wide margin. Kenjirou scowled down at the day's ranking on his phone, but it didn't change. It still listed Yuuri in seventh, and Kenjirou in sixth.

Kenjirou didn't even have a quad, and could only sometimes land his triple axel! And he wasn't even in Seniors yet! He'd only been invited because he'd won the Japan Junior Championship, which he was incredibly proud of, but it definitely didn't make him better than Yuuri. He'd only managed to get a single medal in the Junior Grand Prix this year, and it had been a bronze that he'd only won by a tiny margin. Yuuri had won bronze at Skate Canada, silver at the NHK, and made the Final! And he'd won silver at Four Continents last year!

Yuuri should not be in seventh at All-Japan. It wasn't _right_. Kenjirou stood up, determined. He didn't know how, but he was going to fix this. The base value of Yuuri's free skate this year blew the rest of them away, even Matsuda. He could still take the gold he deserved if he performed well in the free skate. And Kenjirou was going to make sure he did. Somehow.

Kenjirou stormed out of his hotel room and stopped. He did actually know which room was Yuuri's because he'd overheard him talking to his coach, but just going and knocking on his door at – Kenjirou looked at his phone again – 23:30 was a bit rude. But they didn't have to skate tomorrow, and Kenjirou needed to fix this. He nodded his head. He was doing this.

He went up two floors, found the right door, and stood outside it, rocking back and forth on his feet. He was definitely having second thoughts. What if Yuuri wasn't there? What if he was already asleep? What if he had… had… company?

What if Yuuri ended up hating him?

Kenjirou shook his head violently. It didn't matter. Somebody had to fix this. He lifted up his hand and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately. Yuuri's hair was a mess and his glasses were slightly askew on his face. Kenjirou could see four open cans of chuuhai on a table behind him, but no one else was in the room. He swallowed hard. This might be harder than he thought.

"Yes?" Yuuri said. His voice wasn't slurring at all, at least. He couldn't be that drunk.

"This is all wrong!" Kenjirou burst out. "We have to fix it."

Yuuri looked incredibly confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You're in seventh, Yuuri-kun. Seventh. And I'm in sixth! It's wrong!" Kenjirou pushed himself inside the room and slipped off his shoes. Yuuri was looking at him in shock and just moved aside. "We need to fix it."

"There's nothing to fix," Yuuri said despondently, and walked over to a bag from a local convenience store that was sitting on the floor, sitting down next to it and opening another can of chuuhai. "The truth is just all coming out now. I'm just a useless dime a dozen figure skater."

Kenjirou shook his head in fervent denial. "You are the best skater in Japan. You won silver at Four Continents last year! You came in eighth at Worlds!"

"Flukes. Nothing but flukes." Yuuri chugged the can. It was oddly impressive.

"You placed in the top ten at the Sochi Olympics!" Kenjirou said stubbornly.

"Barely," Yuuri said, looking at his hands.

Kenjirou resisted the urge to stomp his foot. "Yuuri-kun, you are the best skater in Japan, and I have looked up to you all my life. I would give anything to beat you. But if I'm going to beat you, I want to do it fair and square! Not when you're… you're… this!"

Yuuri looked up at him, eyes wide. "Oh. Oh. You think of me like I think of Victor. And I don't know who you are either. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You should've picked someone better."

"There is no one better!" Kenjirou cried out. It hurt a little that Yuuri didn't know who he was, but why would Yuuri be looking back at Juniors, when he could be looking ahead? Then Kenjirou took a deep breath and bowed. "My name is Minami Kenjirou. It's very nice to meet you."

Yuuri murmured that it was nice to meet him. Then he squinted at him. "You won Japan Junior Championships this year, right?"

"Yes!" Kenjirou said. Yuuri had at least heard of him!

"Congratulations," Yuuri said. "I'm sure you'll surpass me soon." He frowned. "Wait, you said you're in sixth. You already have." He grabbed the last can of chuuhai, but Kenjirou reached down and took it from him. Yuuri opened his mouth to protest.

"No, please," Kenjirou begged. "Please, Yuuri-kun, listen to me. I don't have a quad. I can't even land my triple axel consistently. And no matter how much I try to imitate you, I will never move the way you do on the ice. You're so graceful, Yuuri-kun. So beautiful."

Yuuri was staring at him, eyes wide. Then he sighed and closed them. "It doesn't matter. I can't seem to land any of my jumps, and Victor still has no idea who I am."

Kenjirou shook his head. "You're just thinking about your jumps too much. That's what Coach always tells me. Don't think, just do." He poked Yuuri in the thigh. Yuuri jumped. "Your muscles know what to do."

Yuuri laughed, brokenly. "If only it was that easy."

Kenjirou looked at him and frowned. "And what do you mean Victor doesn't know who are? Victor Nikiforov? Of course he knows who you are, you placed eighth at Worlds last year."

Yuuri shrugged, and reached for the can again. Kenjirou held it away from him and put it down behind him. Then he pulled out his phone. He scanned through old forum threads until he found what he was looking for.

"Here," he said and knelt down, trying to hand his phone over. Yuuri grabbed his whole hand and Kenjirou fell into his lap. He felt his skin flush and tried to get up. Yuuri patted him on the head, still holding onto his hand.

"What am I looking at?" Yuuri asked, moving the phone and Kenjirou's hand around.

"It… it's an interview with Victor from just before the Grand Prix Final," Kenjirou said, his voice coming out in a squeak. "He was asked about all the finalists."

There was a long pause, and Yuuri rested his hand on top of Kenjirou's head. Kenjirou tried not to stare too hard at the line of his dick through this pants.

"I don't remember seeing this," Yuuri said slowly.

"It was an interview with a French-Canadian skating site, which someone on my favorite forum translated into English," Kenjirou said, and tried again to get up. Yuuri's hand clenched in his hair. Kenjirou stilled in muted shock. Yuuri's hand. Was in his hair.

"As for Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri quoted aloud from the article in English, "he has some of the best step sequences and edgework I've seen in years, and his spins are beautiful. I've even heard rumors he still practices figures! It's a shame jumps are prioritized so highly under the current scoring system, because artistry like his should be rewarded. I'm glad he's finally made it to the Final, and I'm eager to see what he can do there." Yuuri's hand shook on Kenjirou's head, but he dropped Kenjirou's hand and the phone. Kenjirou quickly reached back and put his phone in his pocket, though he still couldn't actually get up.

"See?" Kenjirou said into Yuuri's pants. "You're amazing, Yuuri-kun. Amazing."

Yuuri thunked his head back against the wall. "Victor thinks I have artistry."

"You do," Kenjirou breathed out. "You really, really do, Yuuri-kun."

"Please, um. Please stop breathing on my dick unless you plan to do more about it," Yuuri said.

Kenjirou's eyes jerked straight to the bulge in Yuuri's pants. It was definitely getting bigger. He bit his lip.

"Would that help?" he asked slowly.

"Help?" Yuuri's voice was shaking.

"You get your confidence back," Kenjirou clarified, looking up at him through his lashes.

Yuuri's eyes were wide. "It. It wouldn't hurt?"

Kenjirou nodded firmly. Then he was doing this. He took a deep breath and reached out to unbutton Yuuri's pants.

Yuuri lifted his hand off Kenjirou's head. "How, uh. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Kenjirou said, staring at the black of Yuuri's boxer briefs exposed through his open pants.

"Right," Yuuri said, lifting his ass up and helping Kenjirou pull off both his pants and his boxer briefs.

Kenjirou swallowed hard. That was Yuuri's dick. He was looking at Katsuki Yuuri's dick. And it seemed very large. Not that that Kenjirou had a seen a lot of hard dicks outside of porn to compare it to. Or any, really, aside from his own. But he was doing this. He'd fantasized about it more than once, in the darkness of his bedroom, and now he was going to do it. And it was going to help Yuuri.

Yuuri put his hand back down onto Kenjirou's hair, stroking it. It was soothing.

Kenjirou took a deep breath and moved a little, trying to make the angle of his body a little better. "I've never done this before, so tell me if I do anything wrong," he said, and took Yuuri's dick in his mouth.

The hand on his head faltered. "Wait, what?"

Kenjirou ignored him, trying to get used to the sensation. His mouth felt stretched, and he could smell Yuuri's skin and the faint scent of the soap he'd used in his post-skate shower. He moved his tongue around it, trying to imitate what he'd seen in porn. It mostly just tasted like skin, but it was Yuuri's skin. It was amazing.

"Put, ah. Put your hand on the base," Yuuri said faintly. "It will give you more control."

Kenjirou moved his hand from Yuuri's thigh and lightly grasped his dick. It felt thick and heavy in his hand. He moved his head forward and tried to take more of it into his mouth, and then immediately pulled back, gasping.

Yuuri lifted his chin up and looked down at him. "You don't have to do this, Minami-kun."

Kenjirou shook his head. "I want to, Yuuri-kun. I really want to."

Yuuri closed his eyes and muttered something about being a terrible person.

"No!" Kenjirou said. "You're an amazing person. You're the best person, Yuuri-kun."

Yuuri looked down at him, his eyes dark. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough," Kenjirou said stubbornly. He stroked his hand up and down the shaft of Yuuri's dick, and rubbed his thumb over the tip, which was starting to leak. He leaned in and licked it, wanting to know what it tasted like. He ran the taste over his tongue and decided he liked it.

Yuuri swore quietly and sighed. "Remember to breathe through your nose," he said, and put his hands on the back of Kenjirou's head, gently guiding him back to his dick.

Kenjirou took it in his mouth eagerly, relishing in the still unfamiliar stretch. He worked his tongue around it, and felt a thrill deep in his gut when Yuuri gasped. He tried to push down and take in more again, and kicked his feet in frustration when he wasn't able to. This was clearly a skill he was going to have to practice.

Yuuri snorted in laughter, and Kenjirou felt it like lightning. He'd made Yuuri laugh! While sucking his dick! He wiggled his ass a bit in happiness, which made Yuuri laugh out loud.

Yuuri lifted his hands off Kenjirou's head. Kenjirou lifted up to look at him. "Minami-kun," he said, voice shaking slightly, "it usually takes me a long time to come from a blowjob, and I don't want to… to… inflict that on you for your first time." He smiled faintly in amusement. "Especially since you seem to be having trouble."

Kenjirou scowled up at him. "I want to do it, Yuuri-kun!"

Yuuri stroked his finger down the side of Kenjirou's face to his mouth, running it over his lips. Kenjirou shuddered. "I'm not saying we need to stop. I'm just asking if you'd like to try something else, instead."

Something else? What else could he do? Kenjirou couldn't think straight.

Yuuri leaned down and asked gently, "Can I fuck you, Minami-kun?"

Oh. OH. That was big. That was huge. Kenjirou looked up at him. Yuuri was smiling, looking more relaxed than Kenjirou had seen him for the whole competition. He imagined it, Yuuri above him, taking him, claiming him. "Okay," he said, his voice coming out smaller and more tentative than he would've liked.

Yuuri looked at him, searching his face for something. Then he nodded. "Let's move to the bed."

Kenjirou reluctantly let go of Yuuri's dick, pushing himself up. He felt wobbly, like the floor was moving underneath him. He didn't understand. He wasn't the one who'd been drinking.

Yuuri stood and pulled off his shirt, throwing it on top of his pants and underwear.

Kenjirou stared at him. "You're so pretty," he said quietly. "You're so pretty, and I get to look at you."

Yuuri blinked at him and smiled softly. He stepped forward, reaching down to pull Kenjirou's shirt off. This close, Kenjirou could smell the alcohol on Yuuri's breath and wondered if this was really a good idea.

But this was going to help him. This was going to help Yuuri win and show the world how amazing he really was. It must be a good idea.

Kenjirou lifted his arms to help and Yuuri tossed his shirt on the floor. Yuuri ran his fingers lightly across Kenjirou's chest. Kenjirou shivered. It almost tickled.

Yuuri smiled. "You're fairly pretty yourself, Minami-kun."

Kenjirou flushed. The compliment felt like a shot of adrenaline.

Yuuri reached down and unbuttoned Kenjirou's pants, and Kenjirou pushed them and his underwear down, stepping out of them. Then he stopped for a moment, frozen. He was naked in front of Yuuri. He was naked and hard in front of _Katsuki Yuuri_. He pinched himself.

"Minami-kun?" Yuuri asked, concerned. He ran his hand down Kenjirou's arm. The touch was somehow simultaneously grounding and made Kenjirou feel like he did in the middle of a jump.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Kenjirou confessed, a bit shakily.

"You're not dreaming. But if you're not sure you want do this…." Yuuri trailed off.

"I'm doing this," Kenjirou said firmly. It was going to help Yuuri. And it's not like he hadn't fantasized about losing his virginity to Katsuki Yuuri hundreds of times. It was going to be amazing. It was.

"Well, then." Yuuri smiled and pushed Kenjirou back onto the bed. Kenjirou let out a gasp and bounced on the mattress, staring up at Yuuri in shock.

Yuuri grinned and crawled onto the bed, his legs on both sides of Kenjirou's chest. He leaned down and took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on it, and then scraped his teeth along it, gently. Kenjirou jolted, grasping at the sheets. "Oh!" He'd had no idea his nipples were so sensitive.

Yuuri kissed his way to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Yuuri looked up at him, smiling wickedly, and started kissing his way down Kenjirou's chest, hands lightly caressing his skin as he moved. Kenjirou stared down at him, panting, his eyes wide.

Yuuri reached his dick, and stroked it almost impossible lightly. His fingers felt almost like silk, and Kenjirou practically bucked off the bed. "This part of you is definitely pretty," Yuuri said, his eyes crinkling. Then he leaned down and took it in his mouth.

Kenjirou came almost immediately, and put his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" He'd just come in Yuuri's mouth. In _Yuuri's mouth_. Without even warning him. He knew better! He'd watched lots of porn!

Yuuri coughed and let out a laugh. "Sixteen," he said ruefully.

"I'm so sorry!" Kenjirou was never going to be able to look at him again.

"Hey," Yuuri said, and gently lifted up his arm. "It's fine." He smiled softly down at Kenjirou and then leaned in, bringing their lips together.

Oh. Yuuri's lips were soft, and he tasted like a weird combination of salty bitterness and fruity alcohol. Kenjirou let his hand come up and touch his head, and ran his fingers a little through his hair. It felt so nice against his fingers.

Yuuri pulled back and patted Kenjirou's face. "I'll be right back."

Kenjirou watched him walk towards the bathroom, his hard dick bobbing in front of him. It was surreal. This whole night was surreal. Kenjirou felt like he was floating.

There were sounds of rummaging in a bag, quiet muttering, and then Yuuri came back, holding a tube. "I, ah. I can't find a condom."

Kenjirou blinked at him, not really comprehending.

"Is that okay? I'm tested all the time and you can't get pregnant, so it should be fine." Yuuri looked sheepish.

Kenjirou nodded. He'd probably say yes to anything Yuuri asked right now, but this was fine. It was. "It's okay."

Yuuri sighed, obviously relieved. "Good." He grabbed one of the pillows from near Kenjirou's head, and climbed back up onto the edge of the bed, running his hands up Kenjirou's legs. Kenjirou shivered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Kenjirou said. He was sure. Maybe not for all the best reasons, but he was very, very sure. "Yuuri-kun, please." He wiggled his ass a little, trying to make it seem enticing.

Yuuri chuckled. "Lift your ass up," he said. Kenjirou did, and Yuuri slipped the pillow under his hips. Then he pushed Kenjirou's legs up and apart.

Kenjirou bit his lip, staring at the ceiling. He was going to like this, he knew he was. It was for Yuuri. He couldn't not like it. But his heart was pounding, and he felt more nervous than he had that afternoon, waiting to go out on the ice. Kenjirou heard a cap snap open and he jumped.

"Hey," Yuuri said, running his hand soothingly along Kenjirou's hip. "Minami-kun, look at me." Kenjirou looked down. Yuuri looked serious. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not!" Kenjirou cried out. "I want you to fuck me, Yuuri-kun. I do."

"I was terrified the first time I had sex," Yuuri confessed. Kenjirou raised himself up on his elbows to look at him, disbelieving. "I was! I was a little bit younger than you, and, well. Never let Chris Giacometti get you drunk," he said, smiling at what was clearly a happy memory.

Kenjirou was struck with the mental image of a young Yuuri and Chris Giacometti, drunk and giggling, falling into bed. He felt his dick start to get hard again and flushed.

Yuuri huffed out a laugh. "Like that idea, do you?" He smiled, running his fingers along Kenjirou's hip, and then picked up the tube. He squeezed out a little onto his fingers. "I was terrified. And I loved it. It'll be alright, Minami-kun." Yuuri was so confident. It made Kenjirou's heart soar.

Yuuri slowly starting pressing a finger inside, and Kenjirou fell back onto the bed. That was. It burned, a little, but not in a bad way. Not really. It mostly just felt odd. Then Yuuri crooked his finger slightly and Kenjirou let out a cry. Oh. So that was his prostate.

"That's it, Minami-kun," Yuuri said softly. "That's it." He worked his finger in and out, getting Kenjirou used to it. Then he pressed in a second, and starting working on Kenjirou's prostate in earnest.

Kenjirou got lost in the sensation. He couldn't think. He felt Yuuri scissor his fingers, and add a third, maybe even a fourth finger, but the stretch felt almost like a good workout for his ass compared to the sheer assault on his nerves. He felt like he was full of electricity, running through his body like a live wire.

Then the fingers were removed and there was something large and blunt there, and Kenjirou held his breath. "Shh," Yuuri said. "Just relax."

Yuuri pushed in slowly. The stretch burned, and Kenjirou's fingers clenched at the sheets. His nerves felt raw, and it hurt, but it didn't hurt, and Kenjirou whimpered.

"All right, Minami-kun?" Yuuri's voice was shaky, and he ran his hand down Kenjirou's side.

Kenjirou nodded frantically. He was great. He was fantastic.

Yuuri laughed softly, pulled out, and slammed back in, hitting his prostate again with a jolt. Kenjirou let out a silent wail, his voice seemingly just not there. He was so full. His whole body felt centered on his ass, like it was the only thing that mattered. Like it was the only part of him that was real.

Yuuri pulled out and did it again, and again, working up a rhythm, and oh. Kenjirou was getting fucked. He was really getting fucked. He was getting fucked by _Katsuki Yuuri_. It was like nothing and everything he'd expected it to be.

Kenjirou couldn't seem to think and lost himself to the rhythm, whimpering whenever Yuuri brushed against his prostate. Every time, it was like a shock of pure pleasure. "Please! Yuuri-kun, please," he begged, not even really knowing what he was asking for.

Yuuri reached down and grasped Kenjirou's dick, stroking it once, twice, and Kenjirou came with a cry, his heart racing. Yuuri brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking Kenjirou's come off his fingers. Kenjirou stared at him disbelieving, gasping. 

Yuuri grinned wickedly and continued to fuck him. It was starting to hurt. Kenjirou felt almost uncomfortably full now, and his nerves were jangled and sensitive. Kenjirou whimpered and drifted, not really sure for how long, focused only on the feeling of Yuuri in his ass and the look on his face. He seemed focused and calm, but mostly he looked happy. That was worth every bit of discomfort in the world.

Yuuri finally stilled and came, gasping. Kenjirou could feel a wet heat filling him and flushed. Yuuri had marked him. Nobody could ever take that away. Yuuri had _marked_ him.

Yuuri pulled out slowly and Kenjirou gasped. He felt almost painfully empty, like something was missing. He felt a little of Yuuri's come seep out onto his thigh, and wanted to hide in embarrassment.

"Oh," Yuuri said, looking down at it. He wiped his thumb through it, looking almost awed. "I. Thank you, Minami-kun. For trusting me."

"I'd trust you with anything, Yuuri-kun," Kenjirou said with a yawn. He was exhausted, all of a sudden. His body felt overused in a way he wasn't used to, and his eyes were heavy. "You're amazing."

If Yuuri had a response, Kenjirou didn't hear it.

Kenjirou woke to the sun in his eyes, warmth by his side, and quiet muttering.

"I can't believe I did that," Yuuri was saying. Yuuri. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall. That had really happened. He'd had sex with Katsuki Yuuri last night. "I can't believe I got drunk and took the virginity of the sixteen year-old Junior Japanese Champion."

Kenjirou rolled over. He muscles felt relaxed, like he'd had a good, heavy massage. "Good morning, Yuuri-kun," he said cheerfully.

Yuuri blinked at him, looking oddly distant. Kenjirou tried not to let it hurt. "Ah. Good morning." He paused. "Are. Are you all right?"

Kenjirou stretched. "I feel amazing!" He got up out of the bed and winced at the twinge when he took a step. "Well, my ass hurts a little."

Yuuri blanched. "You have to skate tomorrow. I am such an idiot." He looked up at the ceiling. "Why am I like this when I drink?"

Kenjirou frowned. This was not conducive to fixing Yuuri's problems. "I'll be fine," he said slowly, picking up his pants and slipping them on. They did not feel great against his dirty thighs.

Yuuri shook his head swiftly. "Look, I have some ice time at a local rink this morning, while the girls are practicing for tonight. You'd better come with me. Jumping after getting fucked can be, well. Sometimes you can really feel it." He shrugged and sighed. "So you'd better get used it. I'm sorry."

Kenjirou shook his head violently. "Don't be sorry! It was fantastic. I. I really liked it." Yuuri flushed and looked at the floor. Kenjirou frowned and something occurred to him. "Could you help me with my triple axel?"

Yuuri looked up at him. "Uh. I guess so?"

"Yes!" Kenjirou pumped his fist. "You have one of the best triple axels there is right now!"

Yuuri stared at him. "You really think that."

"Of course I do," Kenjirou said, almost offended. "Your triple axels are beautiful, every time." He paused. "Okay, you missed it yesterday, and at the Grand Prix Final, but everyone has off days." Kenjirou thought of what seemed to be Yuuri's weak point and added, "Even Victor Nikiforov missed the podium at the Vancouver Olympics. Your axel is really gorgeous," he said sincerely.

"Everyone has off days," Yuuri muttered to himself, shaking his head. He looked down at the messed up sheets, fiddling with them. Then he looked up. "Minami-kun," he said slowly, "did Victor really say I have artistry and the best edgework he'd seen in years?"

Kenjirou nodded firmly. "He did. Everyone knows your edgework is the best on the circuit. Everyone."

"Oh," Yuuri said quietly. "Oh."

Kenjirou bit his lip and pulled on his shirt. "I need to clean up and I promised my sister I'd meet her for breakfast. What time is your rink reservation?"

Yuuri blinked at him and reached out to pick up his phone. "Ah, in about two hours, and it'll take probably twenty minutes to get there."

"So I should be back here with my skates in an hour and a half then, Yuuri-kun?" Kenjirou asked, toying with his shirt hem, and staring at the way the morning sun was playing on Yuuri's skin.

Yuuri nodded absently. "That would be good."

Kenjirou stood uncertainly for a moment, just looking at Yuuri, and then dashed forward and kissed him. Yuuri sat stiffly for a moment and then slowly started kissing him back, bringing his hand up to brush through Kenjirou's hair. Kenjirou pulled back when he really wanted to deepen it, because he just did not have time, and smiled. "Thank you, Yuuri-kun."

"You're welcome," Yuuri said faintly, looking slightly shocked.

Kenjirou backed away, excited. Yuuri was going to help him with his triple axel! Yuuri wasn't thinking he was a terrible fluke anymore! At least, it didn't seem like he was. Kenjirou had amazing ideas. He slipped on his shoes and looked back, smiling and giving Yuuri a wave as he sat staring at Kenjirou's back. Yuuri tentatively waved back.

This was going to be the best day ever.

And the next day, when a shocked Yuuri stood at the center of the podium having narrowly beaten Matsuda for gold with a new personal best, no one in that arena cheered louder than Kenjirou.

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternate title: Minami's Magical Healing Ass)
> 
> Consent issues: Yuuri is a bit drunk in this fic, and Minami is completely sober. But Minami is also a 16 year-old virgin basically just going along with anything Yuuri suggests even if he feels unsure about it, so, uh. Your mileage may vary on who is taking advantage of whom here, if anyone.


End file.
